


Extraños

by danniburgh



Series: Memorias de mis Vidas Alternas [4]
Category: Emiliaco, Mi marido tiene más familia (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Friends With Benefits, LGBT, M/M, Song: Strangers (Halsey), aristemo, emiliaco - Freeform, emilio marcos - Freeform, emilio osorio - Freeform, joaquín bondoni - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 11:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20907017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danniburgh/pseuds/danniburgh
Summary: ****alerta, hay un poco de smut-ish por ahí****





	Extraños

**Author's Note:**

> ****alerta, hay un poco de smut-ish por ahí****

Emilio soltó un suspiro pesado y se recriminó por haber obedecido el mensaje de texto, se regañó por asistir a la cita, se odió; porque no podía detenerse. Sentía la hambrienta necesidad de estar ahí, de volver a verlo a él, de volverle a tener entre sus brazos, de volver a sentir sus labios, de respirar su esencia y de probar su aliento.

Sabía que debía parar, justo por ello había dicho que si, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que Joaquín era peligroso, que era adictivo, que era increíblemente necesario para él. Temía no poder hablar, temía caer de nuevo en los encantos del chico que le volvía loco de mil formas distintas y no poder decirle que ya no quería verle. Que le dolía verle, que le dolía tocarle, que le dolía besar todo su cuerpo sin poder besar sus labios. Que odiaba que no fuera nada más que su amante.

Cerró los ojos por un segundo y tocó a la puerta.

La puerta se abrió y miró al castaño frente a él, Emilio sintió el vello de su nuca erizarse al verle en bata, sabía que debajo no había nada, sabía que él sabía cómo seducirle, el chico se movió para dejarle entrar, Emilio caminó varios pasos dentro del conocido departamento, escuchó la puerta cerrarse, se giró en sí mismo y miró a Joaquín quitarse la bata y abalanzarse hacia él.

Emilio tuvo menos de un segundo para reaccionar y abrir los brazos, recibiendo la desnudez de Joaquín en contra de su cuerpo, sintiendo los labios del castaño besarle el cuello casi con vehemencia, Emilio cerró los ojos, soltó un suspiro combinado con un jadeo y dejó sus manos pasearse por la espalda desnuda de Joaquín.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto?– preguntó el castaño con los labios pegados a la piel de su cuello mientras pasaba las manos por su pecho para quitarle la chaqueta, Emilio sintió un jadeo atorarse en su garganta cuando los labios de Joaquín comenzaron a jugar con el lóbulo de su oreja.

—Había tráfico– murmuró entre jadeos. Joaquín no dijo otra palabra, pronto sus manos hábiles dejaron el torso de Emilio desnudo y sus besos bajaron de su cuello a su pecho, Emilio cerró los ojos dejándose guiar por Joaquín hasta la habitación. Emilio podría dejar que Joaquín le llevara a dónde fuera, con la condición de que siguiera tocando su piel.

Emilio pasó sus manos a la nuca de Joaquín cuando el castaño regresó a saborear la piel de su cuello, las manos de Joaquín deshacían el agarre de su cinturón y Emilio moría por besarlo.

—Dame un beso– pidió Emilio en un susurro, colocando sus manos en las mejillas de Joaquín y moviendo su rostro para que sus labios quedaran a milímetros de los ajenos, el castaño movió la cara y Emilio jadeó cuando una de las manos de Joaquín se metió en su ropa interior.

—No– soltó Joaquín, moviendo su mano dentro de su ropa, Emilio tiró la cabeza hacia atrás a causa del placer y sintió sus piernas temblar al momento en el que Joaquín sacó su miembro de sus pantalones y una corriente de aire fresco pegó en su piel recién expuesta.

Joaquín colocó las dos manos en su pecho y se separó de su piel. Emilio regresó la cara para verle, le miró a los ojos y Emilio los notó más oscuros, Joaquín le sonrió y le empujó, haciéndole caer encima de la cama.

Emilio miró al techo, se refregó el rostro con las dos manos, dejando que por un instante su cabeza se llenara de preguntas que sabía que no tendrían respuesta mientras sentía las manos de Joaquín acariciar su cadera y desnudarle por completo, escuchó el ruido de sus zapatos cayendo al suelo, bajó las manos de su cara y se apoyó en sus codos para incorporarse y mirar a Joaquín y se sintió expuesto por completo cuando el chico se separó de su cuerpo para mirarle.

—Dios santo, Emilio– susurró Joaquín con una sonrisa lasciva en los labios, mirándole. Emilio quiso sonreír cuando Joaquín se mordió el labio inferior, pero no pudo.

Joaquín pareció no notarlo, pareció no reparar en la cara confusa de Emilio cuando se hincó frente él y comenzó a tocarle casi con fervor, Emilio cerró los ojos y por un segundo se dejó llevar por las sensaciones que las manos de Joaquín le provocaban.

Quiso dejarse perder por completo en el placer cuando los labios de Joaquín le tocaron. le humedecieron y le saborearon pero no lo hizo.

—Espérate– murmuró Emilio, intentando sentarse, una de las manos de Joaquín se colocó en su pecho sin que el rostro del chico se separara de su entrepierna y le quiso empujar de vuelta en el acolchado —Joaquín, quítate– espetó Emilio.

Joaquín dejó de chupar lo que chupaba y de acariciar lo que acariciaba y miró a Emilio, quitó su mano de su pecho y se enderezó en sí mismo, Emilio se sentó por completo y suspiró.

—¿Qué? ¿te lastimé?– preguntó, Emilio negó con la cabeza, mirando al suelo, negándose mirar a Joaquín, sabía que si le miraba en ese momento, después de salivar sobre él, con los ojos aguados, las mejillas rosadas, la frente sudorosa, el cabello revuelto, los labios hinchados y húmedos, no iba a poder hablar.

Sabía que si le miraba no iba a poder detenerse y dejaría que Joaquín se montara sobre él y le tomara como siempre le tomaba y luego él le tomaría como siempre lo hacía y después saldría de ese apartamento sin haber obtenido lo que quería.

—¿Qué pasa?– preguntó el castaño, levantándose del suelo, Emilio miró la naturalidad con la que caminó hacia su armario para tomar una bata a pesar de su desnudez y extendérsela. Emilio se cubrió sin parsimonia y con rapidez, quedándose sentado en la orilla de la cama con los brazos cruzados, sin poder verle —Emilio, ¿estás bien?– preguntó, sonando un tanto preocupado, sentándose a un lado de él en el acolchado. Emilio se sintió incomodo por un segundo, Joaquín seguía desnudo.

—No vine a esto– murmuró el rizado, Joaquín frunció el ceño y luego alzó una ceja.

—Pero siempre vienes a ésto, sólo nos vemos para ésto– dijo Joaquín con un toque de ironía en su voz, Emilio le miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Ya no quiero– le dijo, Joaquín le miró, aseriando el rostro.

—¿Encontraste a alguien más?– preguntó curioso, provocando que Emilio recordara el acuerdo que tenían: en cuánto alguno de los dos encontrara una pareja seria, dejarían de encontrarse. Emilio negó, Joaquín entonces le miró confundido —¿y porqué ya no quieres?– preguntó, Emilio notó sus orejas colorearse de rojo, estaba enojándose.

—Por otra cosa– le dijo, sintiéndose estúpido e inmaduro por no poder decirle que se había enamorado de él; como si tuviera quince años en vez de tener veinte. Joaquín le miró expectante.

—¿Y me vas a decir o simplemente te vas a largar y ya?– preguntó, con tono serio, Emilio quitó la mirada de su rostro y la llevó a algún punto en la habitación, Joaquín le tomó del brazo —¿me piensas dar alguna explicación?– le dijo, aumentando el tono de voz y la fuerza en su agarre, Emilio siguió sin decir nada —¡te estoy hablando!– le gritó.

—Me enamoré ¿ok? por eso– soltó, Joaquín quitó la mano de su brazo, mirándole, Emilio sentía que Joaquín le encajaba cientos de dagas con la mirada.

El castaño se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación sin pronunciar palabra.

—Mierda– susurró Emilio, levantándose y tomando su ropa y sus zapatos para ponérselos con prisas, salió de la habitación y miró a Joaquín sentado en uno de los sofás de la sala con la bata puesta y la mirada perdida —¿Joaquín?– murmuró, recogiendo su playera del suelo mientras se dirigía al chico —¿Joaco?– 

—¿Desde cuando?– preguntó el castaño, Emilio caminó hasta sentarse a su lado, el chico le miró, Emilio no podía leer su expresión —¿desde cuando?– reiteró, Emilio encogió los hombros y volvió a desviar la mirada, colocándose la playera.

—Algunos meses– dijo acomodándose la prenda sin cuidado, Joaquín soltó una carcajada ácida, haciendo que Emilio sintiera su pecho arrugarse.

—Chinga tu madre– soltó el castaño, Emilio le miró sorprendido —si, chinga tu madre– repitió, Emilio se sentía confundido y dolido —venías a mi casa– dijo, apuntándose con el dedo y después a Emilio —me cogías, me dejabas cogerte y todo ¿porque estás enamorado de mi?– preguntó, Emilio negó con la cabeza —¿por qué no me dijiste antes, Emilio?– preguntó con la voz alta, Emilio volvió a encoger los hombros.

—Por que no quería dejar de verte– explicó el rizado, Joaquín entonces soltó el aire que guardaba en sus pulmones y se removió en su asiento, Emilio le notó incómodo, y a pesar de todo, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, a pesar de todo lo que en los últimos minutos Joaquín le había hecho sentir, no quería incomodarlo —ya me voy– murmuró, levantándose del sofá y caminando hacia la puerta, recogiendo su chaqueta en el trayecto.

—Ven acá– pidió Joaquín con un tono de voz más suave, Emilio alejó la mano de la perilla y dio vuelta, Joaquín le miraba y su rostro se veía más calmado, Emilio negó con la cabeza, porque a pesar de todo lo estaba haciendo caso y suspiró, caminando de vuelta hacia el sofá —perdón por gritarte– dijo, Emilio asintió —me tomaste por sorpresa, no quería hacerte sentir mal– Emilio asintió de nuevo —pero sabes que después de ésto no podemos seguir viéndonos, ¿verdad?– preguntó, Emilio le notó un tanto inseguro de sus palabras, y asintió.

Asintió por que recordaba casi a la perfección la noche en la que hicieron su maldito acuerdo; recordaba la música que inundaba ese mismo departamento, incluso recodaba lo que Joaquín vestía y por dios, recordaba con exactitud las palabras de cada canción que reprodujeron esa noche.

Se habían conocido por trabajo, habían compartido unas cuantas palabras y después notaron que se atraían, entonces Joaquín le invitó a cenar, una, dos, tres veces; la tercera terminaron en su departamento y tuvieron sexo, a la mañana siguiente Emilio despertó abrazado a Joaquín, oliendo los restos de loción y sudor de la piel de su pecho, se ducharon, se despidieron y Emilio se fue.

Pero Joaquín volvió a llamar, pidiéndole cenar, para terminar de nuevo en su departamento, volver a tener sexo y despertar al día siguiente en la misma posición.

Y Emilio nunca pidió una explicación hasta que Joaquín le pidió cenar en su casa y comenzaron a hablar de lo que hacían, así que Joaquín tuvo la maravillosa idea de seguir haciéndolo sin que significara algo, porque tenían en común el deseo por el otro, porque tenían el mismo deseo de ser tocados, besados, estaban hambrientos de sentirse de alguna forma amados; alguno de los dos llamaba, cenaban juntos, después se revolcaban y el otro se iba a la mañana siguiente, siendo amigos como siempre, y todo terminaría si alguno de los se enamoraba; de alguien más o del otro.

Y Emilio aceptó, porque Joaquín le atraía, el sexo le gustaba, e inconscientemente empezaba a sentir cosas por él.

Y así pasaron meses.

Y Emilio estaba bien con eso, por que tener a Joaquín dos noches a la semana, besarle una hora, tocarle dos, estar con él ocho y no verse cien, era mejor que no tener a Joaquín.

Hasta que Joaquín dejó de llamar y comenzó a textear, dejó de besarle con vehemencia y le negó sus labios, alegando que lo sentía demasiado íntimo, dejó de hablar con él antes y después de tenerse, ya no le permitió quedarse a dormir, incluso dejaron de cenar; todo se convirtió en una dinámica monótona de llegar, coger e irse.

Hasta ese entonces Emilio comprendió que estaba tan enamorado que estaba dispuesto a quedarse atrapado en ese bucle antes de tener el valor de alejarse; estaba tan enamorado que le dejó a Joaquín tomar todo el control de esa extraña relación, y con ello en control de su vida.

Y supo que estaba jodido, que ya no podría con otra de esas citas, que necesitaba más que eso y que Joaquín no se lo daría, porque Joaquín le dijo que no serían más que dos extraños que se encuentran esporádicamente para saciar su hambre de alguien más, porque no eran más que dos desconocidos que no se pensaban conocer más allá de lo físico y lo carnal; y Emilio quería más, Emilio siempre quería más.

Porque Emilio despertaba solo en su cama después de pasar horas en la de Joaquín, recordando su tacto, extrañando dormir abrazado a él, reproduciendo una y otra vez los sonidos suaves y fuertes que le provocaba a Joaquín, reproduciendo en su cabeza las imágenes del rostro de Joaquín sonrosado bajo su cuerpo, reproduciendo en su mente la sensación de los labios de Joaquín besándole y chupándole y todo eso le volvía loco, porque él siempre pensaba que tal vez algún día Joaquín cambiaría de opinión, le permitiría entrar en su vida más allá de lo estipulado y le dejaría estar junto a él para siempre; pero Joaquín solo extrañaba su cuerpo, solo extrañaba su forma de tomarle por la espalda y embestirle con fuerza, y solo le pedía verle para lo que siempre hacían, y Emilio perdió la esperanza.

Debía terminar con ese calvario que le estaba matando por dentro, porque había perdido el control de sí mismo, se había dejado llevar por el hambre del cuerpo de Joaquín que nunca se saciaba, se había dejado llevar por todo lo que le hacía sentir y se había enamorado de alguien que no conocía ni le conocía y de la esperanza de que ese extraño sintiera por él lo que él quería que sintiera.

Así que por un lado, que Joaquín le dijera que ya no podían seguir viéndose, le generaba una hermosa y necesitada sensación de alivio que le hacía sentir tan libre como lo era antes de conocerle, antes de encerrarse con él en su casa y conocer cada centímetro de su piel y de su exquisita anatomía, pero no los rincones de su mente.

—Bien– soltó Emilio una vez salio de su ensimismamiento y miró a Joaquín, que asintió con el semblante distinto, miró a Joaquín bajar la mirada a sus manos, que descansaban en su regazo y se extrañó, pues Joaquín nunca había hecho eso frente a él —gracias– le dijo, Joaquín le miró confuso —ya sabes, en general– explicó, Joaquín no dijo nada, Emilio le sonrió, tranquilo, por fin dejaría de sentir esa incertidumbre que invadía su pecho cada vez que tocaba su puerta, por fin dejaría de sentirse vacío por dentro cada que salía de esa casa, por fin dejaría de ilusionarse con algo que reconoció que no pasaría, que no sería.

Se levantó y entonces se dirigió a la puerta, volteó a ver a Joaquín, que se había levantado del sofá y le miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué?– preguntó, Joaquín parpadeó varias veces.

—No sé, no te reconozco– le dijo —pensé que me rogarías– espetó, Emilio le miró y por un segundo juró ver inseguridad en los ojos de Joaquín.

Le sonrió y abrió la puerta.

—Adios, extraño– le dijo antes de salir. 

**Author's Note:**

> hace mucho que tenía ganas de escribir un os basado en esa pinche hermosa obra maestra de canción de Halsey, la amo, quiero casarme con ella.
> 
> Sé que no es algo super romántico ni mucho menos pero esque tenía que EMPODERAR a mi niño
> 
> Espero les haya gustado, pueden seguirme en tw soy @danniburgh :)


End file.
